The subject of this application is a sport of the Braeburn Apple variety, Malus domestica. The Braeburn apple variety is a popular commercial product. Its commercial attractiveness has developed such that it now holds its own market class with many orchards planting the Braeburn tree. Often times, the wide planting of a popular tree variety amongst orchards results in a number of attractive color sports with one or more enhanced features, such as differing harvest dates or different over colors possessing a higher eye appeal.
The Lochbuie Red Braeburn is such a sport, and has been thoroughly compared to its parent and known and commercially available sibling varieties. Comparisons were made with the varieties Braeburn, Hidala (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,526), Mariri Red (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/980,181) and Joburn (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/979,898) on the basis of the descriptions and recorded differences as recited by the New Zealand Plant Variety Rights Office. The Lochbuie Red Braeburn variety has its own distinct features such that its commercial attractiveness will continue the success of the Braeburn Apple group.